Hose systems, particularly fuel, lubricating and hydraulic hose, such as those used within aircraft engine compartments, often require fire resistant protection to minimize the likelihood of fire or high temperatures damaging the flexible elastomeric hose of the hydraulic circuits. Fire resistance is a term given its normal meaning in the art as capable of providing protection for a hose subjected to a fire for a specified period of time. Typically, resistance to fire and high temperature is achieved by encompassing the hose and portions of the associated hose fittings with a protective firesleeve.
The firesleeve material may be wound upon reels, and the firesleeve is cut to the desired length to accommodate the length of hose with which it is to be used. The firesleeve is typically a tube and is fit over the hose by threading one end of the hose into one end of the firesleeve and pulling the firesleeve over the hose. This may be a time consuming and difficult process, especially with longer lengths of hose. Lubrication and expander devices are typically required to assist in the process. Once the hose is inserted into the firesleeve, the hose may be able to rotate or axially move within the firesleeve as there is not direct connection between the firesleeve and the hose. Movement of the firesleeve may expose the hose to high temperatures or fire.